


The Cure

by AshWinterGray



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Canon Rewrite, Family, Forgiveness, Mirakuru Slade Wilson, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWinterGray/pseuds/AshWinterGray
Summary: Sara manages to inject the cure into Slade before she's thrown into the ocean. In the end, Oliver still has to kill Slade. It's four years before they reunite.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Slade Wilson, Sara Lance & Oliver Queen, Sara Lance & Slade Wilson, Slade Wilson/Adeline Kane (past)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Cure

**Four Years Ago**

Slade was fighting Oliver under the impression that it was Oliver who had the cure. He didn’t need a cure. His eyes had finally been open to that of his _brother’s_ failings. And he was going to make sure Oliver paid for his betrayal.

But then the boat got hit by something, causing it to jerk and break. An explosion. It was enough to through Slade off. Enough for Sara Lance to lung forward and plunge the syringe into his neck. Slade gasped as the cure was injected into his system. But…

He gripped Sara by the neck, as Oliver gaped in horror from the floor.

“Did you really think that would work?” Slade snarled.

And then he threw Sara Lance at a wall, and the poor little girl was sucked into the ocean. A pity, really. He would have liked to make the death last longer.

“Poor Sara,” Slade taunted as Oliver shoved himself to his feet, trying not to slip as the boat filled with water. “How many times are you going to watch her die?”

Oliver lunged. The kid was good. Slade would admit. He had trained Oliver, after all, and the kid was a quick study. But Slade was still better. It was easy to combat each strike, and Slade almost thought of it like a game. He had a little fun tossing the kid around, honestly.

“You can’t kill me.”

A few more strikes and Slade had Oliver by the neck, lifting him up as the kid struggled. He yanked at the mask on Slade’s head, probably wishing to see Slade’s face before he died. The mask was off, and Slade only tightened his hold. But then the kid got in a well timed punch. Not that it did anything. Slade only tightened his grip more, enjoying the gasping breaths the kid gave, before he forced Oliver to his knees.

Then he punched the kid to the ground. He couldn’t go too quickly.

He circled Oliver. Taunting him as the kid tried to get back his breath. Then he delivered a well placed kick to the kid’s jaw, launching him through the air. The kid got up. Because of course he did. If nothing else, he taught the kid to do that. Slade was almost proud.

They charged. And then the ship exploded _again._

Slade found himself trapped, forced to watch as Oliver stood up again on shaking legs. Something in Slade processed that this was the end. It was over.

“What are you going to do, kid?” Slade taunted. “Stick me with another cure? It doesn’t matter. I’ll keep my promise! I’ll take away everything, and _everyone_ you love! Sara was only the first! She was only the first! Your sister! Laurel! Your mother!”

Slade didn’t get to go further. There was so much more he could have threatened. But Oliver chose that moment to react. Holding one of Yao Fei’s arrows, one of _Shado’s_ arrows, Oliver drove the point straight into Slade’s eye. Slade could only watch for a few second before Oliver pulled away, and then the world went dark.

Distantly, he was fairly certain there was a second explosion.

_It was over._

\------------------------

**Present**

“Has he said anything about what happened?”

“No, he’s barely said anything,” Dr. Lamb admitted with a sigh. “Moira, I’d like you to prepare yourself. The Oliver you lost…might not be the one they found.”

“Mrs. Queen? Can I go in first? What we went through-?”

“Of course,” Moira agreed gently.

“Oliver?”

Oliver wasn’t sure what to make of the voice. It wasn’t possible. She was dead. And yet, here she was. Oliver couldn’t help it as tears sprang into his eyes. The last he had seen her, she had been sucked into the ocean. And yet…

“Sara?”

Sara bolted across the room in seconds, arms wrapping around him in an embrace Oliver thought he’d never have again. He quickly hugged back, burying his face in blonde hair, and breathing in the sent of old sea water, rusty boat, dry sand, and the more prominent smell of floral shampoo. It was a relieving sense to have Sara Lance alive in his arms.

“You drowned,” Oliver pulled away.

“I was rescued,” Sara said, cupping Oliver’s face. “But Ollie, where were you? We sent people back to the island, and you weren’t there. I thought-”

Oliver went pale, remembering everything. Hong Kong. Going back to Lian Yu. Russia. His grip grew a bit tighter, and Sara seemed to understand.

“It’s okay,” she pressed their foreheads together, much like Shado once had. “I don’t like to talk about it either.”

“How long-?”

“Almost a year,” she answered quickly. “I…didn’t end up with the best people my second time around, either.”

Oliver pulled Sara to his chest again, wrapping her in the tightest embrace he could. She had developed some muscle since the last time they had seen each other, and she was by no means small. Still, he vowed to protect the people he loved, and he would do that. Especially now that Sara was here. Alive. Her face was buried in his chest, just over his heart, and Oliver was more hid behind golden locks, bringing one hand up to feel the pulse against her neck. Her hair was a little shorter. Okay, a lot shorter. They probably had her cut it like they had with him to deal with lice and old dirt and stuff. She had a few scars that he could feel through her shirt, too. But this was still his Sara Lance.

“Your mom wants to see you,” Sara whispered.

“Okay.”

Sara pulled back, just a little, and gave a nod to the door. And then she entered the room. Moira Dearden Queen. His mother. She looked so awed to see him standing there, watching him as if she couldn’t believe her eyes. Oliver couldn’t help but sag into his mother’s arms the minute she stepped into the room.

If this was a dream, he hoped he never woke up.

\---------------------

**Four and a Half Years Ago**

The sound of a heart monitor was a distant memory for Slade. It had been years since he last heard the tell-tale beep of a machine that signified a sign of life. It had also been years since he felt something this soft under his body as he slept.

_What-?_

“He’s awake,” a voice said above him. “Go. Quickly. Mr. Wilson, can you hear me?”

Slade quickly lashed out, grabbing the man by the throat as he forced his eyes opened, and commanded his body to work. It was doctor, one in a fancy lab coat. And a quick glance at the room confirmed that this was not the Island.

“Where am I?” Slade demanded as he slammed the doctor against the nearest wall. “What have you done to me?”

“No-nothing, Mr.-Mr. Wilson,” the doctor stuttered. “Our-our agents recovered you. In-in China.”

The accent was Australian. Familiar. A distant memory of a time long forgotten. Distant memories of a place he once called home, and a voice-

“Put him down, Slade,” the very same voice clipped. “No one here is trying to hurt you.”

Slade whipped his head to the sound, gaze looking over the woman before him. It couldn’t be. There was no way it was her. It had been too long since that time. She couldn’t…

“Adeline,” Slade breathed as he dropped the doctor. “How-?”

“You’re home, Slade,” Adeline insisted. “You came home.”

Slade stumbled back, trying to force his thoughts to catch up with him. A mistake, he realized too late. He remembered.

The rage. The hatred. The pain. Hurting his brother. Over and over. Her dying. Killing their friend.

“Oliver,” Slade whispered, looking to Adeline in frantic horror. “Where is Oliver?”

\--------------------

**Present**

“Laurel’s mad,” Sara confessed to Oliver as the two managed to get another moment alone. “Really, really mad. We’re…not on speaking terms.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I made my choice too, Oliver,” Sara insisted firmly. “I don’t actually live in Starling City anymore either. Your mom called me and let me know you had been found.”

Oliver gave Sara a questioning look, but didn’t press for her new address. “How much have you told them.”

“Not much,” Sara shrugged, picking at some callouses on her hand. “I kept my promise, though. The one we made before we attacked the Amazo. I told them you died as a better man than the kid who left. Other than that, they only know that you weren’t on the island anymore.”

“I was in Russia,” Oliver shrugged. “After I defeated a cult on Lian Yu. And before that, I was in Hong Kong.”

Sara nodded. “I take it you can’t tell me anything else.”

“No.”

Silence for a minute. Just the two of them basking in the other’s presence.

“Ollie, there’s something else you should know. Before you head home.”

\--------------------------

**Three Years Ago**

“Are you certain?”

“Positive.”

Slade looked down at the photograph his ex-wife had gotten him. Adeline Kane Wilson, the once love of his life, had been there when A.S.I.S. brought him back to their base to help him recuperate. By that time, the cure for the Mirakuru had worked its course, and Slade had all his marbles back where they belonged. He’d gone back to the island, tried to find wind of Oliver, or even Sara, but the best he could find was a cult, and Oliver’s bloodied shirt. They were dead.

At least, that was what Slade had believed.

And yet here, right now, his ex-wife had come by to let their son’s visit, and to give him one last gift. A photograph of Sara Lance among the ranks of the League of Assassins. Slade wouldn’t wish that fate on anyone, but it was clear Sara had gained the favor of the Demon’s Daughter. A feat not taken lightly in the League.

“Who is that dad?” Joe, his son, asked as he peaked at the image.

“Do you remember, Joe, when I told you I made a terrible mistake?” Slade asked his sons, looking to his youngest, Grant, before looking to Joe. “This is proof that I didn’t completely fail.”

“The girl from the island?” Grant asked curiously.

“Yes. And now it appears I need to rescue her.”

“And how, exactly, are you going to do that?” Adeline deadpanned. “Waltz right in and take her?”

“No,” Slade shook his head, a grin forming on his face. “But I know a Bat who owes me a favor. And he can waltz right in whenever he pleases.”

\-----------------------

**Present**

“Are you sure?” Oliver asked, eyes wide as he looked Sara over, trying to find a lie. “He’s really-?”

“He’s okay,” Sara nodded. “He found his sons again.”

“Sons?” Oliver’s voice cracked.

“Yeah, Joe and Grant. Joe’s got his father’s bite, and Grant’s got his teddy-bear softness.”

Oliver huffed a laugh. “And he’s-?

“The cure worked,” Sara assured as she brushed the tears of relief from Oliver’s cheeks. “He’s been taking care of Thea and your mom. Joe and Grant come by sometimes, too. He’s with Thea right now, waiting for you to come home.”

Oliver chocked out a sob. He hadn’t killed Slade. His friend, his _brother_ was alive.

\-------------------

**Two Years Ago**

“That terrible, huh kid?”

Sara sniffed, quickly whipping her eyes as Slade came to sit beside her on the rooftop. She’d already seen her mother and father run out of the house to go look for her, but Sara had stayed hidden, carefully tucked away on the roof.

“I thought you went home,” Sara admitted.

“I thought about it,” Slade hummed. “But I suppose the guilt of it all hasn’t gone away. Joe noticed it first, pointed out that I needed to stop brooding.”

Sara huffed a laugh, cracking a small smile. She hadn’t smile much since her rescue from the League of Assassins. She had only smiled properly when she was wrapped up in her parents’ arms.

“She hates me,” Sara admitted after a moment of silence.

“Hates you?” Slade hummed. “That’s a rather strong word. I think she’s grieving. Hurt. You’re back, and her ex-boyfriend isn’t. She feels betrayed and she’s taking it out on you because you are her best option. I know a few things about that.”

Sara was silent for a moment. “That wasn’t you’re fault.”

“Whether it was or not, Oliver paid the price,” Slade stated. “And for that, I owe it to you, and Oliver’s family to take care of you all.”

“We don’t know-”

“Maybe not,” Slade cut off. “But I plan to atone for the pain I caused Oliver.”

Silence again, though Sara led herself lean into Slade. There were very few people she could trust to touch her after the ordeal she had been through. Slade felt undeserving of that trust, but he wrapped her in a warm, safe embrace as they watched the Starling City skyline.

“I’m thinking about moving to Gotham,” Sara confessed.

“He’s a good man,” Slade agreed. “He’ll take care of you.”

**\----------------------**

**Present**

“I knew it!” Thea threw herself into her brother’s arms. “I _knew_ you were alive!”

Oliver chuckled, catching his baby sister in strong arms, and pulling her as close as he could manage. He missed her. Missed having her in his arms. This feeling of being home, having his sister, mother, and Sara all together. It was almost perfect.

“Oliver Queen,” a voice called as Thea and Oliver pulled away. “As I live and breathe. I’ve heard quite a few stories about you, kid.”

Oliver turned to face the man who spoke. Raspy words washing over him in a comfort that Oliver hadn’t realized he missed. Sara had warned him earlier, about this but to hear the voice for himself. To _see_ the owner of that voice.

Everything about his smile was genuine as he took Oliver in.

“Oliver,” his mother stepped forward. “This is Mr. Slade Wilson. He’s been a great friend and help to us these last couple of years.”

“It’s good to meet you, Mr. Wilson,” Oliver gladly clasped hands with Slade, trying his best not to burst into tears. When was the last time he cried? When was the last time he had the need or desire to cry? “Thank you for taking care of my family.”

“Call me, Slade, kid. We’re practically family.”

Oliver couldn’t stop the grin that spread on his face.

\---------------------

**One Year Ago**

“You knew them. My sister and Ollie.”

“I did, yes,” Slade turned to face the two girls that were confronting him. “Though I didn’t know Sara nearly as well as I knew Oliver.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Thea demanded. “You’ve been staying with my family for months! And you _never_ said anything!”

Slade let out a sigh. This wasn’t how he wanted to tell either of these two women about what happened. He and Sara had been building up to the confession, hoping to break the news to everyone Oliver cared for the next time Sara planned to visit.

He wasn’t that lucky.

“You’ll both want to sit down,” Slade motioned to the chairs that decorated his apartment. “The story I’m about to tell you isn’t a pleasant one.”

Thea and Laurel both shared a glance before they both took the love seat. Slade took the chair across from them. When Slade set out to rectify Laurel and Thea’s relationship, this wasn’t what he had in mind.

“I met Oliver Queen a few months after he ended up stranded on the Island of Lian Yu. And I was proud to call him my brother.”

\----------------------

**Present**

Normally, Slade would have made quips and jabs at Oliver’s sensitivity and tears. Called him a wimp or something. But not now. Sara had stepped out of the room with Thea to give the two brothers a chance to reunite, and after a few apologizes exchanged here and there, the two were simply locked in an embrace as the last of Oliver’s tears fell.

“I’m sorry about your eye,” Oliver apologized for the millionth time.

“Shut up, kid,” Slade stated with a huff of fond laughter. “I deserved it.”

Oliver sucked in a shaky breath, grip momentarily growing tighter before he finally pulled back. He didn’t go far, and he still kept a grip on Slade’s arm. Slade didn’t miss the way Oliver had been checking his pulse throughout the hug.

“So, kid, what do we need to do now?”

“What makes you think I need to do anything?” Oliver asked, though he was grinning that stupidly mischievous grin that gave him away.

“I know you, Oliver,” Slade grinned back.

Oliver chuckled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the notebook he had taken from his dad’s corpse. Slade had seen the thing a few times, but now that he was looking at it, Slade recognized a few names.

“Now, we right my dad’s wrongs,” Oliver stated. “If you’re up for it.”

Slade could only grin.


End file.
